


Magnolia & Rose

by CelestialCerebrum



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Destcember, F/M, Fluff, Guardian - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Two big gay dudes adopt a 15 year old, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCerebrum/pseuds/CelestialCerebrum
Summary: The story of a Guardian named Magnolia and her loving Ghost, Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s an interesting phenomenon, the way war paints itself across the landscape. Rearing its ugly head and intervening with what could have been considered a pretty mundane story.

Of course, had it not been for war, I never would have met her. My other half. My soul mate, as I would come to know her.

Bodies lined the streets, ash casting their outlines in the pavement. She was at the back of the crowd, incapable of catching up with everyone in front of her. By the looks of it, it was likely she was the first one to die.

I knew it was risky. Children are young and unpredictable. Especially the teenaged ones. There was too much of a risk. But this girl… this child hadn’t deserved the horrible fate she was given. Was it my duty to resurrect someone wronged by the doings of their own society? Left in the wake of a war they had no part in?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

But in this moment, I swear her light was as bright as any star. Here in her place of previously assumed eternal rest, she was the brightest thing in the entire galaxy, full of life before I even began my resurrection.

And I remained by her side as she howled and cried, quelling her first moments of pain and confusion. Even with tears in her eyes, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Her eyes finally met mine, green and filled with anguish. I had but one opportunity to establish a bond with my Guardian. My Guardian.

“Dry your eyes, Guardian. The world wasn’t ready for you before, but they will be now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short text log from Rose. Skippable, in my opinion

It’s a long way down the mountain, Guardian, but we’ll be there soon.

Oddly quiet, huh? We should enjoy it while it lasts. Where we’re going, there’s bound to be some… tumultuous interactions. Hence the gun. 

I know you don’t want to fight, but it is the role every Guardian must play. Who knows? You might make some friends along the way and you won’t have to do it alone.

What?

Oh. Well, I appreciate that, Guardian, but I’m not going to be your only friend forever. You’ll make plenty of friends, Guardians are everywhere.

You’re very kind, Guardian. 

Why? It’s just what you are. Do you have a name you would prefer me to use instead?

Well… Let me know if you think of one! I’m sure it will be just as beautiful as you are.

I think you’re quite beautiful, Guard-

Those trees? I’m not sure. I can check. 

My scan tells me it’s a Magnolia tree. But this tree is long dead, struck by lightning years ago.

Magnolias? They’re white flowers with big, curved petals. They bloom in springtime. 

We won’t find any live ones here, Guardian. Winter is almost with us now, and if we don’t find this settlement any time soon, we probably won’t survive it.

Your name? That’s your name?

I like it.

Magnolia. Has a nice feeling to it

My name? Oh Guardian, uh… it falls to you to give me a name.

Those bushes? They’re roses. Why do you insist on names about plant life—

You want that to be my name? Rose?

Guardian, I don’t quite understand your bizarre naming conventions. You’ve just now seen these plants for the first time and you insist on taking their names.

They’re very pretty, but—

I suppose that’s as good of a reason as any.

Guardian! Hostiles ahead.

I know. But we’ll get through it. Together.


	3. Chapter 3

I’ve watched my Guardian meet her first fireteam out in the wild today. Two MASSIVE Titan men made their approach, bigger than her in every way. By the look on her face, she was probably more afraid of them than the Fallen surrounding us.

The blue-armored one introduced himself as Lysander and said to her, “I’ve seen what you warlocks are capable of. Even the young ones pack a massive punch.”

His partner, dressed in green and gold, pat her on the shoulder, “Stick with us, kid; we’ll get ya where you need to go.” 

She confided in me later that these men, Lysander and Terrence, had been vying for each other’s love since they had met and neither of them had noticed the other’s hints. I asked her how one could go so long with those feelings and just dance around the other without saying anything, but she didn’t have the answers. Still, she found it endearing just how fond and aware of each other they were. 

She has a kind heart, my Guardian; I bet if she tried hard enough, she could find kindness in even the most hardened of hearts. Part of me wishes she had a chance to show that kindness to a world that was more open to it. I fear this world will break her and take all that makes her, well, her. 

Perhaps I worry too much. 

These new friends of hers will be good for her. Their Ghosts are just as interesting as they are, thankfully. I’m glad I get some companions out of this too. 

Lysander says after they take her to this settlement that they’d love to show her Nessus. Something about how she’d enjoy just how beautiful the trees and plant life are there. Magnolia’s face lights up at the descriptions of the scenery and the almost neon blue sky. My Guardian… only a few weeks in this world and she’s already incredibly predictable. In the best way, of course.

As the other two fall asleep, Magnolia looks to me and asks, “How can I be sure they actually want these things for me? How can I be sure they want to be my friends and not try to hurt me?”

If I had a face, I’m sure my expression would read incredulous; I don’t know where this doubt has come from, but I see it in her eyes, a look of pain and confusion almost like she’s remembering something but can’t quite identify what. I wish I had words for her that would quell all worries in her heart and that she’d never have to know the pain that is brought upon by those of her own, the kind not bound to bullet or blood. The kind that leaves you in its wake wondering why.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to trust them.”


End file.
